Pinky Gauthier/Quotes
Wandering around *I swear she's trying to look just like me. How creepy is that? *That boy is so dangerous... and so exciting! *Why do poor people have to be so rude? Is it genetic or something? *I wonder if Aquaberry breeds horses. *Maybe I can make daddy divorce her when she gets older. *Poor people just seem so authentic and real! Greeting *Ooh! Hi there! *Hi! *Hey! *Hi Jimmy! Did you miss me? *Jimmy, I've been wanting to talk to you. Greeting authority *Hello, ma'am. *Hi, sir. How are you? Greeting when scared *Aah... hi? Saying goodbye *Anyways, I have to see my therapist. Ciao! *It was nice chatting with you, but I have to go. *I have to go spend some money. See you around. Saying goodbye to other Preps *Bye bye! *Ciao! *Later! Complimenting clothes *Hi, Jimmy. Is that Aquaberry? *Is that a new haircut? It looks good! *That hat looks good on you, Jimmy! *Those pants fit you really well, Jimmy! *Nice shoes! Let's talk. *That shirt has got to be Aquaberry! Accepting to go out (?) *That sounds like a fabulous idea! *I thought you'd never ask! *Sure! What you wanna do? ALLY About to leave *I have to go before Daddy starts to worry. *Well, it was fun, but now it's over. ALLY Calling for help *Jimmy! I need rescuing! *Jimmy! I need you! Bumped Into Friendly Terms *It's okay. *Yeah? *Oops! Unfriendly Terms *Your odor offends me. *Did you just touch me?! *Get out of my personal space! *Don't get so close! *Step away from me! *Leave me alone, creep! *Do you mind? *I really don’t like you, new kid. Bumped into Jimmy after he's expelled *I can't believe I ever thought you were cool. Butt pinched *Oh, Jimmy Hopkins! You're so... bad! *Stop it! Hit by friendly fire *Jimmy! Stop at this instant! *Are you confused, Jimmy?! *Don't hit me! Just don't! Calling for help *Help! Someone's lashing out! *Help! I'm being harassed! Fight Instigated *Now you've gone and done it! *You'll be sorry! Joining a fight *Don't just take that?! *Stop that! While fighting *I hate you! *You're evil! *My lawyer's better than your lawyer! *You'll see! Chasing *Get back here right now! *You're so not getting away! Out of breath *I am not breaking into a sweat over this! Spat on *Are you insane?! Knocked out *Someone call my Daddy... Please! *I think I'm gonna cry! *You ruined... my makeup *Did anyone see that? Watching a fight *This is sooo exciting! *What a fun fight! Complaining *I'm going to tell my Daddy about this and he won't be pleased! *I'm just not going to tolerate it. You hear me?! Conversing *Like, can you believe it?! *Anyways... *So, anyways. Daddy says we'll be going to Milan to shop! *Daddy says he'll buy me an Italian convertible when I turn sixteen! *I heard we'll be allowed to bring our own servants next year! *I can't believe it, but some kids actually wear the same uniform all year round?! *My step-mother says Miss Danvers is a tramp. She says she knows the type. *I hear some girls marry for money. I guess that's what happens when you don't have a trust fund. *This year it's Aquaberry. Everybody's wearing it! *Bif said that Hopkins boy is going to be boxing. He's so rough! *Lola's so cheap. It's obvious why she has all those Greaser boys wrapped around her finger. *Burton says we're suppost to beat up the Mascot if he messes up. That'll help him get better. *My Daddy spoke to Crabblesnitch about making Jimmy Head Prefect. *My Daddy spoke to Crabblesnitch about making Jimmy expelled. *Miss Peabody says we're not allowed to have any more pillow fights! *Sometimes my step-mother is so bossy! Just because she's six years older than me?! *I lost another diamond earring yesterday! It's so annoying! *I worry about not finding a good husband as I don't have very many cousins. *I'm pretty sure it's my fault that mom and dad got divorced. *Why are there so many poor people everywhere? It's so annoying! *My step-mother keeps borrowing my jewerly and not giving it back! *I wish I was allowed to socialize outside of Daddy's tax bracket. *I give my old clothes to less fortunate girls because I believe in charity. *Mom and dad always try to show each other up, so I always get the best presents. *I just judge people on their clothes, as long as they dress well. *My step-mom likes to borrow my clothes. She admires my taste, you see? *I don't plan on getting divorce until I'm at least thirty. *He said I was a really good kisser! *Have you ever dated someone from a lower social class? *Did you ever tried to bribe a teacher for better grades? *Have you ever tried threatening a lawsuit? It really helps your grades! *Have you ever made your dad fire someone? *Have you ever seen a boy naked? I mean, in real life? Replying *Isn't that nice? *I'd ask you to tell me more, but I really don't care. *You really think that's interesting? *That's nice... I guess. *Maybe we should go shopping. *Oh! Cheer up. *I'm sorry to hear that! *You should go to my therapist. She's really great. *You're probably really proud of that! *That's really great! *I always thought you were the greatest. *Once, when I was bored. *My mom used to do that. *Yes, but I make sure not to tell Daddy. *Y'know, that's a really good idea! During missions Chapter I * There's a boy in here... Aahh! * There's some creepy pervert in the locker room! Chapter II * Be careful! * Ohhh poor baby! * Are they gonna fight another round? * I'm still not the first in the line up and that make's me very... sad... * I thought you're gonna fix everything, Jimmy! * Jimmy, I don't wanna wait any longer! * Oh, good! Almost there! * This makes me happy! * Oh, I just can't wait! * Good riddens to you and your cheap shoes! * Ahh, love isn't easy, is it? * Oh, Jimmy... Those were some nice flowers! * Yeah, that's right Chad. See ya later. * Haha... Poor people are funny. * That's great Jimmy! If only you'd been born into my social circle. * Oh really? Well, you know, nice girls like nice flowers. * Anyways, here's some money. It's the least I could do. And it's Daddy's anyways. * The show's about to start but come see me some time. We could work through these class issues we have. * So I got this little bikini for the jacuzzi Dad just put in my room and... * Careful! Couldn't you just be friends? * That looks like it hurt! * Oh don't worry! Jimmy's tough! * Hey Jimmy! Glad to see you're on time. Unlike some of my other dates. * What are we waiting for? Let's go have some fun! * Come on! * You'll win me a teddy bear, won't you Jimmy? I'm easily swayed by presents you know. * Where are you going, Jimmy?! You never got me my teddy bear! * You're leaving?! Fine! So am I, jerk! * Ohh! Bad luck, Jimmy! * Try again! * One more time Jimmy! I know you can do it! * You know, that bear isn't gonna win itself. * You can do it Jimmy! I know you can! * Try again, and this time, don't fail, okay? * Oh, Jimmy, you're so strong! * You handled those Jocks like a pro, uhhuh! * Let's play this game. I'll watch. * Nice shot! * Yes! * You're very good, Jimmy! * Nice! * Ohh, you missed! * You just can't get it in! * I thought you were good. * Yes! Another ticket! * Look at that comical little game! Try it try it try it try it! * Something about this game reminds me of Bullworth. * Yeah, that could be it. * Fake guns? How fun! You wanna try? * Uhh, good shot! * You're totally like Wild West gun fighter or something! * It's like you're a bodyguard or something! * Can't wait to get that bear! * Hope you're never getting any shootouts! * You missed! * What were you aiming for? * You know, you're supposed to hit the target, right? * You're a good shot, Jimmy! I don't think Daddy would like that. * Uhhhh! Freaks?! I don't wanna even be seen near them! * I wanna ride the rollercoaster! * Yeah, it's over here. * Come on! * I just want my bear! * Let's go pick up that bear now! * Thanks, Jimmy! It's so cute! * So, Jimmy, wanna go to Lover's Lane? * This is so exciting! I love it when the carnival comes to town! * You find me interesting too? You're right, we do have so much in common. Isn't it wonderful? * It's nice here. *You know, I've always been strangely attracted to the socially disadvantaged, Jimmy. *You people... you are just... so... so real... poverty is very romantic, I think. *Oh no, Daddy won't let me work, until I marry someone of my own social class ? *Exactly, you totally get it! I love how well you understand me, Jimmy. *This is so... wild and... crazy and... dangerous! Kiss me, Jimmy! *(kissing noise) *It's getting late. I better go. *Thanks for a great date, Jimmy. *(screams) *You can't see any tan lines. Can you? *I feel so clean! *(Giggles) *Who borrowed my bathrobe? You know, I actually need it. *Oh well, I guess I'll have to order a new one. Where did the catalog go? *Is that Jimmy?! Chapter III *I don't know. Fraternizing with the lower classes should be done out of sight. *I don't know, that Hopkins kid is... such a rebel. Aaaah... *"Low rent is low rent" my daddy always says. *Oh my god! Is that Jimmy over there? *No kidding! I heard rumors about 'im. Chapter IV *You'll dance for me, don't you? *Please! Dance for me. *God! And to imagine you don't even get paid for this! *You are ridiculous yet amusing. Well done! *Bullworth Bulls rock! *Hey guys! I think our Mascot is going to embarrass us. *Come over here! The Mascot totally screwed up! Chapter 6 (V) *You slut! *I saw the way you looked at him! Category:Character Quotes